


Love Is In The Cards

by wereleopard58



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark cannot let Oliver destroy himself, no matter what. Things weren't going as planned an older man who is trying to get into his pants and a younger man trying to get into Ollie's. What Clark didn't realise why he was so angry, it all seemed to have snuck up on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Love Is In The Cards

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen

Summary: Clark cannot let Oliver destroy himself, no matter what. Things weren't going as planned an older man who is trying to get into his pants and a younger man trying to get into Ollie's. What Clark didn't realise why he was so angry, it all seemed to have snuck up on him.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with

Chapter One

Oliver stared at the drink in his hand. Everything had just become to much. He tried to be the hero but he failed spectacularly.

What the hell was he thinking. He wasn't Clark Kent.

With a groan he placed the ice cold drink against his forehead, that was the other problem Clark. He tried to make it about Lois, forcing himself to believe that she was what he wanted and just like everything else about him…it was a lie.

Oliver had to escape he was so close to kissing that oblivious alien and that would lose him his friend. He had to get control of his emotions before he headed back to Metropolis and there was no doubt in his mind that he would.

He couldn't spend too much time away from tall, dark and gorgeous. Oliver laughed as he shook his head why did he keep doing this to himself?

XXXXX

"Chloe any news of Oliver?" Clark called out as he walked into the watchtower.

"Our beloved billionaire party boy is in Las Vegas living it up." Chloe said turning to her best friend. She knew how Oliver felt she went through of wanting Clark and not being able to have him.

She had wanted to talk to Oliver about it but wasn't sure how to bring up the conversation of 'I know you have the hots for our favourite Kryptonian would you like to talk about it?"

The moment Chloe finally plucked up that guts to talk about to him Oliver and gone.

"Ok thanks Chloe." Clark said as he turned away he wouldn't let Oliver do this.

"Clark are you sure that you should do this?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe I'm not going to let him self destruct." Clark looked at her his face full of shock.

The blonde petite dynamo smiled. "I didn't mean that we shouldn't help him." She paused for a moment not sure how to phrase it without cluing Clark in. "Maybe I should go?"

"We need you here, I won't be long. Oliver just needs someone to talk to." Clark nodded.

Chloe opened her mouth to tell him what a bad idea this was, her hair blew in the wind he caused as he vanished.

"This is not going to end well." She muttered to herself and turned back to the monitors.

XXXXX

Oliver downed his drink and grinned into a very handsome face, this is what he needed to get laid by a really hot guy.

To prove that Clark was just like any other man, alien….Oliver shook his head and concentrated back on the young man opposite him.

He pulled the man to him and kissed him passionately.

XXXXX

A tall older man walked in and glared who was touching his property. He would find a way to make him pay.

XXXXX

Clark managed to find out from Chloe where Oliver was exactly. He opened and closed his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Anger started to rise how dare Oliver do this? They were all worried and what was he doing? Kissing some whore of a boy.

"Oliver." Clark said coolly.

Oliver pulled away shaking his head that was all he needed hearing voices.

He turned to pick up his glass and froze. Colour vanished from his face in an instant.

"Clark." Oliver whispered.

Chapter Two

Clark stared stonily at his friend who he had been worrying about and what was Oliver doing …. Whoring. With a man.

Clark froze as it hit him Oliver was kissing a man. "Oliver,"

A older man walked over to them smiling, he wrapped his arm around the waist of the young man that had been kissing the blonde billionaire. The young man kept his face blank as fingers dug into his trim waist.

"Hello I am John Fuller and this is my," he paused for a moment, "companion Brennan Webster."

Oliver smiled brightly, the one he used when he wanted to get away fast. "Oliver Queen and this is my friend Clark Kent."

John leered at Clark. "Friend huh, I do like friends." He reached over and touched the young man's arm.

The smile fell from Oliver's face as he stepped in between them. "You've got.."

Clark's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He said politely. "Chloe."

Oliver could feel Brennan smiling at him, what the hell had he been thinking. As soon as Clark got back here the two of them were leaving.

"Oliver." Clark placed a hand on the billionaire's shoulder.

Oliver turned and recognised the look on his face, something was wrong. He turned back to the two men. "Well we'd better." Before he could finish John interrupted him.

"I'm having a few select guests on my yacht. I would be honoured if you Oliver and your 'friend' would join us."

"I.." Oliver started to speak and stopped suddenly when he felt a arm slide around his waist.

"We'd love to." Clark said with a grin. Oliver turned to him and opened his mouth just as Clark bent his head and touched his mouth gently against his friends.

XXXXX

John stood and watched them Brennan was charming in his own way but Queen's friend there was something about him, something special. It could feel himself harden at the thought of having that gorgeous specimen laid across his bed. His fingers itched to find out what the body underneath the clothes looked like.

Brennan watched Oliver closely, he had enough of old men this was his chance on a young billionaire. He would be more than happy to be with the blonde handsome man, he would never have to fantasise of anyone else if they were together.

He turned and looked at John, he noticed where his lovers eyes were. If they worked this out correctly they both could get what they want. He would get the billionaire and John would get his next toy boy, maybe this one would like the pain and the games that John liked. It made him physically sick.

XXXXX

Oliver was dead he was sure of it, there was no other explanation. He couldn't stop himself leaning towards the heat of his friend. He tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth.

He was so going to hell for this.

Clark couldn't believe this was happening, how right this felt. He felt Oliver's tongue against his mouth and without thinking he parted his lips and the taste of his rich friend drowned out every other sense. This was what it was supposed to be like.

XXXXX

The two men slowly pulled back from each other both still dazed. Oliver shook his head, turned back to the two men, a smirk on his face.

"So when is the party yacht leaving?" He asked taking hold of Clark's hand. The alien had started this after that phone call something had happened for Clark to act this way, he would play along until he found out what it was. Deep down he prayed for it to take a long time to sort out.

"Tomorrow morning, the hotel will have a car waiting for you at 9am." John said gripping hold of Brennan's arm and leading him away.

Oliver dragged Clark with him until they got into his room. "So do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"The call was from Chloe, John Fuller has been linked with the murders." Clark paused for a moment. "A string of young men." He finished softly.

"Oh no." Oliver said quickly. "You're going back to Metropolis. I'll deal with this I'm not his type and he's not mine. I'll be safe."

Clark glared at him. "Is that the only reason you want to stay?"

"What?"

"Well his." Clark waved his arm around. "Friend." He spat it out as if it were a swearword. "You two seemed to be getting on well."

"Clark you're not my mother. I can do what the hell I want." Oliver growled his eyes darkening with anger.

Clark took a deep breath and pretended not to notice how enticing that was, what the fuck was wrong with him. This was Oliver Queen one of his closest friends, one of his closest male friends. "I'm staying, no matter what he is I'm not going to let him die."

Oliver placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head and seeing the stubborn look on Clark's face/ "Fine let's go." He said as he headed back out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"First we have to get you some clothes. I'm assuming that you didn't bring any with you." He waited for Clark to shake his head. "Then we are coming back here to practice."

"Practice what?"

"Clark they think we're lovers, we have to make that believable otherwise John won't come after you."

Clark took a deep breath and tried to steady his nerves. "Why Won't he?"

"We have to entice him, make him want you and for that he has to see you with me." Oliver said simply and he knew he wasn't going to hell he was already there.

XXXXX

Lex smiled as he took hold of Lana's hand. "Don't worry you're not John's type." He said addressing her concerns after she found out they were going on his yacht as soon as she had met the man he gave her the creeps.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He likes gorgeous young men. You are gorgeous and young but you are definitely not a man."

"So John Fuller likes men. Have you and he?" She stared at her boyfriend.

Lex forced a smile. "No, I was never his type."

XXXXX

Clark used his hand and held the door shut. Oliver looked at him with confusion. He waited for Clark to say something.

"Fuck." Clark said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Lex and Lana are going to be on the yacht." Clark said simply.

Chapter Three

It didn't bother Oliver that Lex and Lana were going to be there but there were a few problems about this situation that had to be discussed first.

The one thing Oliver had no intention of mentioning were his feelings to the younger man, from this moment on and for as long as he could pretend he and Clark were just friends and nothing else, at all, ever. Oliver sighed it was going to be a nightmare.

The first of the problems being Clark had to pretend to be gay and gay with Oliver.

The second Lex used to be his best friend.

Thirdly Lana, the love of his life.

Oliver shook his head how could someone like Clark be in love with someone like Lana. Now if it had been Chloe he could understand.

The hotel room rang Oliver walked to over and picked it up. "Hello," he paused, " we'll be ready."

The blonde billionaire turned and looked at his friend. Clark recognised that look and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Well so much for practice, we have to get you clothes, get packed and out of here."

"Oliver I said I'm not leaving why are you buying me clothes?" Clark was a little confused.

"The boat is sailing earlier than we thought, a lot earlier. I'm sorry Clark but." Oliver paused. "I can tell them that we had an argument or I forced myself on you, something, anything.." He pleaded hoping that Clark would take the way out, but deep down knowing that there was a snowball's hells in chance of him doing that.

"What are you talking about Oliver?"

"Clark, Lana and Lex are going to think that you are interested in me." Oliver stared at Clark's blank face. "I'm a man." Clark stared at him blankly. "Clark you will lose any chance of being with Lana."

Clark smiled at Oliver his friend was trying to protect him, make him happy. When Lex was his best friend he did the same thing. "Oliver I'm going with you." He said simply, realising that not being with Lana no longer hurt as much not since….

Oliver watched as Clark looked at him and turned away what was going on in his friends mind.

XXXXX

Lex turned and looked at Lana smiling. "We need this, just you and I together away from everything Metropolis and Small….." His voice faded.

"Lex?" Lana asked her voice full of confusion, turning she saw the man she loved, would always love. He was walking towards them with Oliver Queen. Actually he was holding hands with Oliver Queen.

Clark smiled brightly at them. "Lex, Lana what a surprise to see you here."

"Clark, Oliver." Lex said smoothly. "This is a surprise. Why are you here?"

"So you all know each other that's good." John said as he walked over sliding a hand down Clark's back.

Clark moved toward Oliver, who dropped Clark's hand and slid his arm around the young man's waist and holding him tight against his body.

Clark loved feeling the warmth, he could just melt into Oliver's embrace.

"So you're here together?" Lex waved a hand between the two of them.

"Yes we are." Oliver said simply turning towards Clark.

Clark went with his emotions and moved forward, their lips touched and the kissed each other slowly, sensually. Arms taking hold of each other and gripping tightly afraid that the other would fade away.

Lana opened and closed her mouth Clark was….hers. She had no idea that her ex had any interest in men at all.

Lex wiped the shock of his face quickly and watched them kiss. That should have been him, not Oliver.

The two men were too lost in each other, the kiss became more passionate. Hands moved in desperate need to touch skin. As soon as they did it was a slow delectate touch, feathering over satin smooth skin.

"Boys, boys not now." John said a little too sharply. He wanted Clark for himself but seeing the look on Lex and Lana's faces he wasn't the only one.

No one else was going to have him.

Oliver and Clark pulled away from each other their faces flushed turning the looked straight into the eyes of Lex and Lana.

"Clark." Lex started to speak.

Chapter Four

Clark didn't want to look away from Oliver. He had never had feelings as strong as these before. Now was not the time to do that they had a life to save and to do that he had to be gay with Oliver.

Clark turned and smiled at his ex-best friend. "Yes Lex?"

"What are you doing here with him?" He spat out, what he wanted to say was why was Clark here with his nemesis from Excelsior? Why didn't Clark let him know that he liked men? If Lex had known so many things would have been different.

He turned to look at Lana. In other words he would have not accepted the pale imitation of what and who he truly wanted.

"Well Oliver and I have being seeing each other and we wanted a quiet weekend away." Clark smiled brightly and pulled Oliver closer to him. "It's a good thing John dragged us away or I would have talked Oliver into marrying me."

Oliver pasted on his smile even though his chest ached. He knew at the end of this his heart was going to be utterly and totally shattered. But Clark was right, the greater good was more important.

John didn't like how this was going. "I think it is time you all got settled, let you relax a bit and then we can have dinner and discuss what we would all like to do." With that last bit he leered at Clark.

Clark felt with that one look his skin wanted to jump off his body and run away. He took a deep breath and smiled at Oliver.

Lana had to talk to Clark. Oliver and obviously done something to him. He would never fall for anyone, they were supposed to be each others true loves. Clark was supposed to pine for her.

Brennan smiled and eyed Oliver up and down. He couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Clark glared at the young man, he grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him away.

Lex stood looking confused Clark had looked jealous, very jealous. If Clark was lying then he had improved a lot lately. Something just didn't sit right with him

XXXXX

XXXXX

Oliver headed straight for a cold shower as soon as they got into their room, it was either that or jumping Clark there and then. If Clark started their 'intimate' moments together maybe their friendship could still be intact.

As soon as he shut the door he took a deep breath. He was sure he could manage without a heart.

Clark watched Oliver shut the door behind him. There was definitely something wrong with his friend because they had to pretend to be together he could find out what's wrong and between the two of them they could sort it out.

After all that was what friends were for. His cell vibrated and then did it a second time. There were two messages. One from Lex and one from Lana. They both wanted to talk to him and now both stating where they were. He sent a quick message back telling them both to wait and he would come to then.

Clark stared at the closed door, his x-ray vision kicked in and the first image of Oliver's muscular arm he turned away before he saw anything else.

He was so confused at the moment he didn't need to see 'more' of his friend.

XXXXX

Lex paced for a bit waiting for Clark to appear.

"Lex." Clark said softly.

"Clark you don't like men and even if you did what the hell are you doing here with Queen?"

Clark eyed him coolly. "You don't know everything about me Lex, it's been a long time since we talked and were friends. Oliver has become one of my closest friends why wouldn't I want to be with him?"

"He won't suffer your secrets Clark, he won't wait as long as I did." Lex walked over and touched his arm. "If Oliver has something over you just tell me and I'll do everything I can to protect you."

Clark stared at Lex a little longer, it sounded as if he were jealous. "Lex, I don't lie to Oliver. He knows everything about me." He paused for a moment. "Everything." He repeated.

Lex saw red not only did Oliver Queen have Clark but he also had Clark's secrets. He slammed Clark against the wall and kissed him hard.

Clark was frozen just for a moment before he pushed Lex away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Clark I…" He stuttered for a moment. "I've always wanted you."

"That's your problem not mine or Oliver's leave us alone." With that Clark turned away, now he had to go and see Lana.

XXXXX

Lana looked in the mirror and checked her make-up one more time. She knew she looked but for this it had to be perfect.

"Lana."

"Clark." She said with a smile and rushed into his arms. "I've missed you so much. You know that right? You don't have to try and make me jealous by being with Oliver or that you have to find your own millionaire."

She tiptoed to try and kiss him. Clark pushed her away. "Lana you didn't want to be with me. It hurt at the time but I think you were right."

"I was right about what?" Lana whispered her lower lip quivering.

"That we couldn't be together. Lana I think we would cause each other too much pain. You hate my secrets and I can't tell you them."

"You think Oliver is going to except that?" Her tone going cold.

Clark shook his head déjà vu. "Oliver knows my secrets."

"You told him and not me?" She shrieked.

"Oliver and I are meant to be." Clark ignored the little voice that told him how right that sounded.

XXXXX

Brennan had sat and watched Oliver's and Clark's quarters. He smiled as soon as the young man had left he had to take opportunities were he could.

He opened the door walked in trying to work out what to do next. Brennan was about to strip off and join the blonde in the shower. That was when the door opened, smoke escaped and out of it walked a gorgeous covered fantasy.

That was the only way he could describe a damp Oliver Queen with a towel riding low on his hips. One small tug and he would see Oliver in all his glory.

Oliver stood there confused, he looked around and Clark was gone. Jealous ran through his veins he had run off to Lana to explain.

He didn't notice Brennan walking over and pulling the towel away. When he did Brennan's hand was wrapped around his cock.

"Oliver." Clark said as he opened the door and saw the sight before him.

Chapter Five

All Clark saw was red. He stormed across the room grabbed Brennan by the arm, a little more forcefully than was actually necessary and pushed him out of the door.

Oliver turned still shocked at what Brennan had done.

"What the fuck was that about?" Clark demanded.

"I walked in here and he was here waiting. I didn't invite him Clark." Oliver said getting angry himself.

Clark acted on instinct he stalked over to Oliver and pulled him into his arms. As soon as he fingers touched naked skin all he could think about was wanting more.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark's body as they kissed passionately.

Clark touched as much of that smooth skin as possible. There was a knock at the door announcing dinner. The two men groaned as they pulled apart they were here for a reason and at this moment in time Brennan was the last person that he wanted to save.

"What's going on Clark?" Oliver asked softly still in Clark's arms.

"I don't know." Clark whispered as he stepped away he couldn't stop his eyes roaming over Oliver's amazing body.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh, now he knew what some women felt like. "Clark my face is up here."

Clark's eyes shot to his, face red with embarrassment. Oliver bent down, picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Clark moaned in disappointment. He could see the question still in the billionaire's face.

"Ever since I saw you kissing Brennan. I…." Clark stuttered, "can't stop thinking about you, sexual." He clarified.

"Clark I..lo..want you but I can't be an experiment." Oliver whispered.

"It's not like that. Everything seemed to become clear when I saw you. I can't really explain it." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's see how thing go ok?"

Clark nodded. "I suppose you should really get dressed." He said reluctantly.

"I could always go like this." Oliver said with a laugh.

Clark shoved him against the wall, his body tight against Oliver's. "No one can see you like this." His voice deep and possessive.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I've never seen you like this but it is definitely a turn on."

"I go on ahead, if I don't we won't ever leave here." Clark said turning away. His hands clenching, tense with the effort to not reach out and touch that gorgeous body that was on display.

Oliver smiled as Clark left this was an interesting twist in things. Deep down he knew the young Kryptonian was going to break his heart but he also knew that there was no choice in the matter.

XXXXX

Oliver was not happy, if Lex, Lana or John stroked or touched a part of Clark's body one more time he was going to have to hurt someone.

He had never been like this before but he had to make a point as soon as Clark sat down he walked over and straddled the young man's lap pushing their bodies against each other.

Clark shut his eyes at the feeling, his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Clark." Oliver whispered and lowered his head putting everything he could into the kiss.

Clark's mouth opened willingly, his hands slid down Oliver's back to cup that taut arse and squeezed. Oliver tore his mouth away and his body arched never imagining that Clark would touch him in a sexual way.

Clark latched onto Ollie's throat biting and nipping at it.

Lex opened and closed his mouth watching the ecstasy on Oliver's face. That should be him arching beneath Clark, feeling those kissable lips on his body.

It was too much Clark needed so much more. He got to his feet grabbed hold of Oliver's hand and dragged him off to their room.

John watched jealousy clear in his eyes, this was not working out the way it was supposed to.

"I guess their be eating something else." Brennan said with a laugh, which died quickly as all the glares turned to him.

XXXXX

Clark slammed the door behind them, the next thing Oliver knew he was naked on the bed with a naked Clark staring at him with hunger.

Chapter Six

Lex stared frozen in shock as Clark, his Clark, dragged Oliver away. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Turning he looked down at Lana, her eyes wide. At that moment he saw how she paled in comparison to Clark.

He had thought that he could make it work between them, it wouldn't especially because they both loved the same man and one day it would become between them.

Lana didn't know what to say or do. This was the last thing she expected and did this change how she felt about Clark?

XXXXX

Oliver looked and saw his clothes ripped to shreds. Clark followed his soon to be lovers gaze.

"You're rich you can buy more." He muttered moving so his body covered Oliver's.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, now that was a mistake because all he could smell was the aroma that was Clark Kent.

He didn't want his friend in his bed for one night or a couple, he wanted them to be together for a long time He definitely didn't want to lose one of his closest friends over a fuck no matter how great it might be. The only problem with that was Oliver wasn't sure he was strong enough to actually say no.

"Clark are you sure?" He groaned as Clark started to kiss his neck, he tried to pull away from that tempting mouth. Clark just followed him automatically, whimpering at that slight loss of kissing that gorgeous neck.

He stopped when Oliver pushed his head away from him.

"It feels right." Clark said huskily.

Oliver felt his heart speed up. "It feels right?" He asked.

Clark moved so he could look into Oliver's gorgeous eyes and he smiled taking the billionaires' breath away, and stealing his heart again.

"Yes, nothing has ever felt this…perfect before." As soon as those words left Clark's mouth he knew that they were true and that the reason he had been so worried about Oliver and the whole jealousy thing was because he had feelings for this modern day Robin Hood. What was going on between them was meant to be, maybe it was part of his alien heritage to wait for his perfect mate before settling down. He was going to have to ask the fortress about it but later, much, much, much later.

"Clark." Oliver wasn't sure what to say to that, he never thought he would hear something like that from Clark's mouth about him. Lana, yes and he even had thoughts of Clark saying something like that too Lex.

His friend had just handed him his dreams.

"Shut up Oliver." Clark said with a smile as he bent his head and kissed him thoroughly.

XXXXX

Lex and Lana had ignored each other after that little scene. He needed to find Clark and talk to him and that was why he was standing outside Clark and Oliver's quarters.

He had thought, or hoped that Oliver had enticed into a sexual relationship and Lex had visions of being the one to save his ex-best friend but hearing what Clark had said, that what he had with Oliver was perfect.

Tears welled up in his eyes but Lex forced them back.

Lex Luthor was a fighter and Clark Kent was going to be his right after he destroyed Oliver Queen.

XXXXX

John could not let this happen, Oliver may have Clark before but now it was his turn. He was going to have to start the seduction face.

He picked up the phone. "Get up here now!" He ordered.

XXXXX

Clark had slowly made his way down Oliver's wonderful body, his mouth open and ready to take a hard and weeping cock into his mouth.

Just as he moved forward there was banging on the door.

"Mr Fuller has asked for you to join him." A voice said from outside.

Both men's erections disappeared at the murder's name. Clark rolled onto the side and Oliver groaned in disappointment so close to having one of his dreams fulfilled.

"Clark." Oliver whispered.

Clark kissed him softly. "We won't be going back to how we were Ollie. We're together now."

Oliver grinned at Clark calling him Ollie, it was kind of cute in a sickening couply way.

Oliver walked over to the cupboard and dressed. "I love you Clark." He whispered afraid to say it face to face.

The next thing he knew he was being held in strong muscular arms. "Oh Oliver, I think I am falling for you. This is new to me and when I do say those words and I know I will. I want you to believe me 100%"

Oliver pulled back and looked deeply into green eyes that were worth more than any emerald. "Thank you Clark." There was a bud of hope starting to bloom deep inside his chest. He had to give Clark this chance, to give them one to work even if it did shatter his heart so much that it would never be fixed.

He deserved to be happy damn it.

XXXXX

Lex was going to be sick, he was going to throw up over his very expensive shoes at the display that was going on in front of him. If he hadn't heard what Clark had said he would have thought it was a show that was put on just for them.

Lana had appeared in not a lot and was sulking because no one noticed her everyone's eyes were on the two men who couldn't keep their eyes and their hands of each other.

John was trying to organise what was happening, Brennan was eyeing Oliver like a fine piece of steak. Then a thought appeared, Clark did seem to get jealous very quickly, he could work with that. Slowly he made his way across to the young man who was going to help him split up the happy couple.

Lex knew he couldn't ask John because his eyes were on Clark as well.

Clark and Oliver were oblivious to anyone else. They were sitting down Oliver in Clark's lap. Which didn't seem to bother the billionaire but why would it especially when Clark's hand started to stroke Oliver's thigh and started to get higher and would caress one taut arse cheek.

Oliver bent his head and nibbled on Clark's ear before whispering into it grinning as he felt Clark shiver with excitement. "You've never been this obvious before. If anyone should be jealous it should be me everyone in this room wants you."

Clark pulled Oliver's head down licking around the lobe. "Well one of them wants you. He can't have you, you're mine." He growled.

Oliver felt himself harden, it must be an alien thing because it just wasn't like Clark. It was a shock to him to find out how much it turned him on for someone with as much power Clark had to be that possessive.

God that was fucking hot.

XXXX

Lex walked to Brennan and spoke softly to him, "We need to talk privately you want Queen, I want Clark."

Brennan nodded slightly and Lex moved away.

XXXXX

Clark turned and Brennan caught his eye. That damn kid was ogling Oliver, staring at the erection that was starting to become obvious and licking his lips.

He snarled at the other man holding on to Oliver's hips and he stood them both. The need to complete whatever was going on was becoming unbearable. Fear suddenly shot through him, if it kept going like this would he take Oliver anywhere no matter who was watching and if he wanted it.

Clark held up his hand and stopped John talking. "We'll see you in the morning, if anyone comes knocking out our cabin we will be ignoring you. We have plans, ones that were interrupted earlier." The Kryptonian's eyes were dark with desire, his face full of power and proprietarily. From tonight onwards Oliver Queen's arse and everything else was going to be his for a very long time.

What Clark didn't realise was that Oliver had been his for a long time.

"You're mine Oliver and tonight you're going to feel it." Clark said in commanding voice.

Chapter Seven

Oliver was slammed against the hard wall as soon as they got into their quarters. An animalistic growl came from deep within Clark's chest.

A wave of possessiveness surged through his body he could still see the way Brennan looked at HIS Oliver.

"Mine." Clark roared, picking up the blonde billionaire easily in his arms and carrying him across to the bed and dropped him onto it.

Oliver blinked and there they were, both of them naked. Clark was standing at the foot of the bed panting. His muscular chest heaving with each breath he took.

Oliver had never seen anything as magnificent as the glorious sight before him. Clark Kent like this became the top natural wonder of this world, or any other considering his origins.

"Clark." Oliver sighed as his eyes wandered over the very masculine body in front of him.

Clark liked the way Oliver looked at him but now he wanted his friends hands on him. The young Kryptonian moved across the bed to lay next to the other man. "Mine." He whispered again, it seemed the only word he knew as he stroked his hand down Oliver's muscles until it wrapped around his weeping cock.

Oliver fell back onto the bed unable to watch Clark's hand wrapped around him as he pumped. "God Clark."

Oliver opened his eyes ever so slightly and the feral look on Clark's face almost made him come there and then but it wasn't enough. He wanted Clark in him to feel the power behind that amazing body as it owned him.

Clark slowly slid his finger in-between Oliver's legs. "Oliver?" He questioned the need to make sure that he didn't hurt his mate stopped the urge to bury himself deep within that very attractive body that was laid on the bed like a banquet.

"Lube, open me up slowly with you fingers until I am loose and then push in slowly." Oliver managed to gasp out. Every nerve he had was focused on Clark's hand that encircled his aching cock.

Clark flipped the lid on the lube tube and squeezed the liquid onto his fingers. He nudged Oliver's legs apart and pushed them up to his soon to be lovers chest. Oliver gripped hold of his legs and held them open for Clark.

Clark grinned and slowly circled the small whole with a finger watching as Oliver's body tried to find his finger. With an small motion he pushed it in and then out. Doing it continuously until it was smooth, he then added a second. He frowned for a moment and looked down at his erection. He didn't want to hurt Oliver so he had an third, scissoring them opening the whole more and more.

"Oliver." Clark whispered as he watched his friend push down onto the reporter's fingers fucking himself over and over on those talented digits.

"In me now." Oliver ordered.

Clark slicked up his throbbing shaft and took a deep breath. Taking hold of himself he moved forward and pushed into the wonderful tight heat. It felt like being home. This was the way it was supposed to be.

Little by little he kept pushing. Clark watched as sweat covered Oliver's arched body. Keeping one hand firmly on the slender him, the other he slid up the sheen covered body and then back down to the cock that was hard and heavy. Slowly he began to pump it.

Clark pulled back and pushed back in doing this slowly over and over again until he moved easily in out. Pulling out again he slammed back in hard. The two men groaned in unison. They both knew that this was not going to last. Oliver had wanted this for far too long and Clark hadn't known it could be like this, that this was how it was supposed to be.

Oliver was his for as long as they both lived. He released Oliver's cock and watched as Oliver took hold of it himself and started to pump faster and faster. His mouth open as he tried to catch a breath.

Clark took hold of Oliver's other hip and held him tightly and slammed hard into the pliant body. Oliver arched of the bed, his body accepting it all and wanting more.

He pounded harder and harder. He through his head back, veins showing on his neck with the effort of the oncoming release.

"OLIVER!" He screamed as his thrust became erratic and harder. His cock pulsed as he came.

Oliver didn't care he knew he was going to suffer tomorrow but he had waited so long for this and nothing was going to stop him. He moved his body in time matching each thrust. The tingling ran down his spine, he knew he was about to come.

"CLARK" Oliver yelled as Clark continued to thrust inside of him, still hard.

They both slowed down breathing heavily as Clark pushed in one more time and collapsed on the sweaty body beneath him.

"Oliver, I never knew." Clark gasped out as he pulled out and rolled to the side.

Oliver winced as he turned to look at the man he loved. Clark paled as he saw the movement. "It's ever been like that before for me either."

"I hurt you." Clark's green eyes were wide with worry.

Oliver reached out and stroked Clark's cheek. "Sitting down is going to be difficult tomorrow but no you didn't hurt me. You couldn't Clark."

Clark could stop the masculine grin that appeared on his face at the thought of seeing all their faces tomorrow as Oliver moved around slowly. All of them knowing what they had been doing, If the noise they made hadn't been enough.

Clark moved forward and kissed Oliver gently on the mouth.

XXXXX

John growled as he pumped hard into Brennan.

Brennan tried to get more comfortable but his hands being tied tightly made that impossible, He winced at each painful thrust. John was very angry at Clark leaving with Oliver. They had walked past Oliver and Clark's room and the banging of the bed made John even angrier. This was the start of punishment that he couldn't give to the blonde billionaire or his young lover.

Brennan but his lip as the whip hit his back with another brutal thrust.

XXXXX

Lex sat outside the room listening to Clark and Oliver he still hoped that they weren't together.

XXXXX

Lana stared down at her body and smiled. Clark had always wanted her, she couldn't lose him. She was going to give him what he had always wanted. That would show Oliver that he was only a substitute for her and a poor one at that.

Chapter Eight

Oliver lay cocooned in Clark's arms, a place he never thought he would be. One that he had dreamt about every night. All they had done was think of themselves, there was a reason they were here and that was to save a life.

"Clark." Oliver kept his voice low. "We need to talk."

Clark frowned his heart started to pound. "Talk?" Nothing good ever came from someone saying that.

"Let's grab a shower." Oliver stood and headed towards the shower pulling Clark with him.

Once the water was at the right temperature Oliver stood underneath the spray waiting for Clark to join him.

Clark took a deep breath and walked in. "You uhh wanted to talk"

Oliver placed a hand on Clark's face. "I love you, I want to be with you. I was in Vegas trying to forget about you. What I want to talk about is why we are here?"

Clark grinned brightly and it dimmed slightly thinking of the young man who wanted Oliver. "Do we have to save him?"

"Clark." Oliver said shaking his head smiling.

"He wants you." Clark pouted.

"Lex, Lana all want you. See there I have a lot more reason to be jealous and look at the history you have with Lana and Lex." Oliver shut up quickly realising what he had said.

"So I am not the only jealous one good to know." Clark leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Clark we have to make a plan, which means I am going to have to let Brennan flirt with…." Oliver held up his hand to stop whatever was going to come out of Clark's mouth. It seemed that Kryptonian heritage became very jealous and possessive of their loved ones. "And you are.." Oliver stopped knowing that he had to force the words out, "going to have to play nice with John."

Clark could see how the words hurt his lover. "The quicker we stop him, the quicker we can go somewhere and be alone."

"Where would you like to go?" Oliver asked.

"I've never seen your home in Star City." Clark wanted to know everything about the man he was falling.

"I can take you anywhere in the world and you want to go to Star City. Ok your wish is my command."

XXXXX

Clark and Oliver walked onto the deck hand in hand wearing shorts and nothing else. The sun was beating down.

Lex was not wearing a lot. Clark frowned that was unusual for the bald man. Lana was wearing what he assumed was a bikini, there wasn't much to it. Brennan and John were also in shorts. In Clark's eyes no one looked as could as Oliver, no one ever had.

Lex's eyes narrowed as he watched how Oliver was walking. Clark's face had a smug look that would make Lionel Luthor proud. He looked over at Brennan and nodded.

Time for their plan.

"Oliver." Brennan said as he sauntered over to the pair. "I hear you're good at archery."

Clark smothered the laugh that was trying to escape.

Oliver turned and smiled at his lover. His lover. He liked the sound of that, very much indeed. "Yes, I am quite good at archery." The blonde said as he turned to look at the man talking to him.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pointers. I'm not very good at it."

Clark rolled his eyes at the lame excuse, but it was the one they needed. Clark had to be bait. Nothing could hurt him, unless of course John had Kryptonite. How likely was that?

Clark made a mental note to talk to Oliver and x-ray the place. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"Of course, I'm willing to help anyone who has an interest in archery."

Clark pulled Oliver into his arms and kissed him lovingly. It was difficult to believe that everything had changed between the two of them in such a short space of time.

Clark's head moved to the side as he watched Oliver walk away. Why hadn't he ever noticed what a great view it was.

Lex walked over and stood and Clark's side, controlling his anger the best he could.

"He'll only break your heart." Lex said.

"He won't." Clark replied simply. "Even if he does it's my heart."

"Clark, I'm sorry." Lex whispered.

Clark turned around and looked at the man who once upon a time meant everything to him. The best friend ever, that was until the lies got in between them. Clark knew it wasn't just Lex's fault, he was to blame as well.

"What are you sorry about?" Clark asked.

"Us, I wanted so desperately to know everything about you. I kept pushing and pushing, I went to any length to learn what I could. I should have just trusted you."

"Lex," Clark paused. "This is just who you are, that is the way things are."

"I can change Clark, I will for you."

Clark stared at Lex in confusion. "Lex our friendship is long gone, there is no turning back."

"I want more than your friendship Clark." Lex paused. "I love you, I always have."

Clark opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B You can find me on twitter and I have a Facebook page both under wereleopard58. Sorry for the delay there is one chapter left to go

XXXXX

'You love me?' Clark repeated he'd always known that there had been something between them. The thought that Lex could or was still in love with him had never entered his mind.

'Give me a chance Clark. We could be so great together.' He pleaded.

The Kryptonian had never seen Lex like this before. He definitely had never seen him beg.

'Lex, I love Oliver. Whatever I felt for you back then has gone. I cared for you so much, you were my best friend. Looking back, yes I was probably attracted to you. There's nothing there now though. If things had happened differently when I was a teenager we might have ended up together, but they aren't. This is our reality.' Clark watched Lex's face change from sadness to anger.

'Oliver's going to hurt you. He's always wanted revenge on me.'

'What happened between you two is in the past. It has no relevance now.' Clark held up his hand to stop Lex from interrupting him. 'I know Oliver really well. We've been through a lot together. I trust him completely.' Clark could see from the corner of his eye John watching them, he could also see Oliver giving Brennan his archery lesson. He hands balled up into fists to stop him from ripping Oliver away. They had a job to do. It was a shame that they couldn't have taken a better look around the yacht first. What was the likelihood that there was any kryptonite aboard?

Clark walked away from Lex. He couldn't help but smile as he stopped to watch Oliver. It was so hard to believe that so much had changed between them over the last few days. It felt right to be with the blonde billionaire. There was no doubt in his mind that he was finally with the right person. It just happened to be with a good-looking billionaire who liked to dress up in leather and play vigilante. Clark forced himself not to use his abilities when Brennan ran a hand up and down Oliver's arm. He just had to keep repeating to himself that it was just part of the plan. His lover was not interested in that whore.

John's eyes skimmed down Clark's muscular back. He'd never been this attracted to anyone before. He would do anything to have that young man at his mercy. John had the perfect collar for Clark to wear when he became his. It had been a gift from Lex as he had helped out with a business proposition. John had never found anyone worthy to wear it, until now.

Lex frowned as he watched John, who leered at Clark. His instincts were telling him that he was missing some important pieces of information. He hated not having all the facts.

'You deserve so much more Clark.' John whispered as he moved to stand by the other man.

Clark turned his head slightly and smiled. 'Oliver gives me plenty. He can afford to.'

John had thought all that innocence was faked. In these times, no one was that innocent. Clark was superb though. It made him wonder what else the other man was good at.

'I can give you everything you've ever dreamt off. I'll take could care of you. A man like you Clark needs that.' John reached out and stroked his fingers up and down Clark's spine.

Clark managed to stop the shudder of disgust. There was only one man he wanted to touch him, and that was Oliver.

'What is it that I need?' Clark asked his voice lowered seductively. People always thought that he was innocent and led a sheltered life. That wasn't true. He had seen the worst life could offer as Superman, even people who knew both identities seemed to forget that. Clark was also smart enough to use that innocence to help get what he wanted.

'You need someone to be in control. To tell you what you can and cannot do. You want to submit, not to just anyone. You need a specific kind of master, one like me.'

Lana didn't understand why Clark wasn't pushing John away. She had hated just shaking hands with him. What he was doing now was clearly sexual and Clark had to know that. He wasn't that innocent, was he? She had the urge to go over and save him. Her pride, however, would not let her do that. Clark had moved on from her and with Oliver Queen of all people. Lana wouldn't help unless he begged her, then she might consider it.

XXXXX

Brennan couldn't believe how well things were going. He'd thought that Clark would at some point interrupt them, be he hadn't. He glanced back over to the others and noticed how close John and Clark were. Things were definitely running more smoothly than he had planned. It was now time to get Oliver alone. Brennan knew he was good at sex; he'd always been able to get everything he wanted that way. It had been a long time since he had looked forward to having sex with someone. When he had got together with John, the fun had ended pretty quickly. John didn't care about his partner at all. He was a sadistic man who just liked to inflict pain on someone. That was going to end. He could barely stand John touching him now. All he wanted to do when that happened was to throw up.

Oliver hated this. He would never be happy with anyone other man touching Clark. It was worse at the moment due to the fact that they had just literally got together. He wanted to break every bone in John's body. Oliver also detested every time Brennan touched his body. It made him feel guilty as if he were doing something wrong. He couldn't wait to get this problem wrapped up. Then he and Clark could get away from everyone here. The billionaire wasn't stupid he knew that both Lana and Lex had spoken to Clark. It was obvious they were jealous all you had to do were to look at them. You could also see the hate there. He and Clark would have to talk about them when they got back to Metropolis. There was also a trip to Star City to plan.

He took a deep breath; he had to get his mind back onto the game. It could turn very dangerous at any moment. No matter what Oliver thought of the people here, he didn't want John to hurt or kill any of them. He did wish that they had more of a plan. That no longer mattered, it had already started.

XXXXX

Brennan took a couple of steps and pretended that his ankle gave way. He cried out as he fell to the ground.

XXXXX

Oliver and Clark's eyes met briefly. They knew that was it, the plan was now in action. That, hopefully, meant it would soon be other.

XXXXX

'Brennan what happened?' Oliver bent down and knelt at his side.

'My ankle, I think I've done something to it.' Brennan pouted.

Oliver just managed to stop rolling his eyes at the play acting.

XXXXX

John stopped the smile that was about to appear on his face. This was perfect. He would let Oliver help Brennan that way he could spend time with Clark. As he continued to watch his lover John noticed the slight smirk on his face. Brennan was apparently play acting to get time alone with Oliver. John managed to stop the growl, when he'd sorted out Clark, Brennan was going to have to pay for this, and it looked like his lover forgot who he belonged to.

Yes, he would definitely deal with Brennan once and for all. After all, he had found his replacement already. John walked over to Clark so it would stop him from talking to anyone else.

XXXXX

Lana couldn't stand it any longer. She had honestly thought that Clark would have looked for help by now. If he had, it would've been her turn to save him, but he didn't. She watched as John then walked over to Brenna and saw her chance.

'Clark, I need to talk to you.' Lana tried to pull him away, but he just stood there.

'Not now Lana.' Clark tugged his arm away.' He continued to watch the interaction between Oliver, John and Brennan.

XXXXX

'Oliver could I ask a favour?'

'Of course John, what do you need me to do?'

'I'm going to run ahead and make sure that there is a first aid kit in Brennan's room. Could you please help him?' John tried to paste a pleasant smile on his face, and failed. He had made sure Brennan had his own quarters, so it was easier to put him there when he found fresh meat. The new people had to work before John disposed of the previous companions.

'I'd be more than happy to.' Oliver looked back over to Brennan.

John vanished around the corner when Oliver started to help Brennan stand. Once they both up, Oliver's arm came around the other man's waist and the began to make their way to the room. It took some time, but they finally made it to their destination. Brennan reached out and opened the door, they both walked in. Before Oliver could do anything John suddenly appeared and sprayed them both in the face. It didn't take long before they both collapsed to the ground unconscious.

XXXXXX

John headed back smiling everything was working out perfectly. He had wiped the smile off his face before he joined the rest of his guests. As soon as he saw them he walked straight over to Clark.

'Clark, Oliver needs your help. Do you mind coming me with me?'

Clark hadn't heard Oliver say anything. He'd had kept listening in for that lovely voice. He hated the fact that it had been silent. Something was very wrong. Clark had to trust that things would turn out for the best. He couldn't do anything until John actually tried something.

'Of course John.' Clark smiled and walked off with him.

Lana pouted she had hoped to talk to Clark without him blowing her off. She had to make him see reason. Lana knew that he was still in love with her. Clark had been seduced by Oliver. She had to save him, even if it was from himself. As he walked off she stomped her foot in anger. Lana hated not getting what she wanted.

'I'm going back to the room.' Lana left without waiting for any kind of acknowledgement or for Lex. She needed time to think of a plan. This plan would be to win Clark back; even if they weren't together he was always hers.

Lex knew that things between him and Lana were over. This little boat trip had made that abundantly clear. That wasn't the thing that was concerning him. The fact that Oliver hadn't come straight back to Clark, John had instead appeared. There was also this feeling deep within that was screaming at him that something was going on, something bad. Lex waited for Lana to vanish he knew what he had to do.

XXXXX

As the two men walked into the room John suddenly covers Clark's mouth with a cloth. The Kryptonian tries to fight him off, but he feels sick and weak. A slight tinge of green runs through his veins.

Clark reaches out a hand to grab hold of a table edge to stop himself from falling down to the ground. This wasn't supposed to happen. There was no Oliver and no Brennan. What he could see what a four poster bed with chains and handcuffs attached to it. The room was covered with sexual toys some purely for pleasure and others were definitely designed for pain. There were so many different types of floggers, paddles and whips to name a few. They were the only ones that Clark recognised. He had limited knowledge of this kind of sexual game play. His heart started to pound as he begins to panic. He felt so weak he knew he wasn't in any fit state to fight of John. That meant that the serial killer could do anything to him. Clark desperately hoped that Oliver was still alive and in one piece.

'I'm sorry Clark that it had to be this way. You'll start to enjoy it soon enough. What do you think of this?' John came around so he could see Clark's eyes. In his hand was a collar covered in small green stones. 'No one has ever worn this, no one was worthy, until now. This collar is perfect for you, it matches your eyes.'

Clark flinched at the sight of the Kryptonite. He struggled to get away. Clark could barely move, John managed to simply wrap it around his captive's neck and closed it. Clark fell to the ground, everything around him spinning and the world started to fade fast. All he heard was John telling him what was going to happen until everything blacked out.

'It's time to deal with Mr Queen; he can't have you back so I will have to get rid of him. Before that happens Brennan needs to be taught a lesson.' John bent down and gently kissed the unconscious Clark Kent. He was going to have so much fun with this young man. 'When I get back I'll get you tied to the bed. You'll really like that, and then the fun can begin.' John suddenly stood and walked out and headed back to Oliver.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

N/B Thank you all, for those who did stay with it. I'm not sure if you know that 4 yrs ago my health took a turn for the worst I started to suffer extreme pain in the knees, it was arthritis. 3 yrs the pain became permanent. I was also studying for a degree at that time. I still don't know on a daily basis how bad it's going to be. So this is the end of the story and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will still be writing Smallville fic, let me know if you have any suggestions. You can find me on Facebook and Twitter as wereleopard58. I also have a Tumblr account. I hope you enjoyed it.

XXXXX

Lex wandered around the yacht as he looked for John. 'I should've followed him sooner.' He muttered.

Just then, he heard a noise so he ducked around a corner, and carefully looked out.

'I'll be back later Clark. I just have to go and finish off Brennan and Queen first. I was impressed with Oliver; he took more than I thought he would.' John walked out of the room and then closed the door behind him.

Lex noticed that he hadn't even locked it. It was obvious that John was so full of himself that he felt as if he were in no danger. His staff was terrified of him, so he assumed that everyone was. Lex Luthor was not like everyone else. He needed to make sure that Clark was okay. No matter what had passed between them, they had been best friends once and that meant something to him.

Once Lex was sure that John had moved away, he came out of his hiding place and walked over to the door. He had no idea what he would find. Lex reached out and grabbed the handle and turned it opening the door. What he found inside was both a fantasy and a nightmare. Clark was naked and had been placed in the centre of the bed and he was lying on his stomach. He was spread-eagled and had cuffs around his wrists and ankles. They in turn were attached to chains which wrapped around the posts of the bed.

Lex would have loved to have Clark like this for pleasure, but it would be enjoyment for both of them. This was not like that, it would be rape. He grabbed a blanket that was lying across the chest that sat on the floor against the bottom of the bed. Lex placed the blanket across Clark and then started to get the cuffs off him.

As soon as he could, Clark reached up and took the collar off, and threw it. He needed it to be a lot further away, but he didn't have the strength to be able to send that far. The bald billionaire walked over and picked it up. As soon as he saw it he felt sick. It had been one that he'd given John for helping him out with a business deal. He couldn't believe that it was being used on Clark. Lex walked out of the room and dropped the colour over the edge of the yacht into the water. That was when he heard a noise; he quickly turned and went back to his earlier hiding spot. As he poked his head around the wall, he could see that John had returned.

It had been obvious that they would have had to deal with John at some point. They were on a yacht after and there were only so many places you could go. As soon as John had been dealt with they need to make their way back to land. Lex had been told that they weren't going that far out.

'Who the fuck helped you Clark?' John shouted. 'Get back on that bed; if you don't obey me, you will be punished.'

'Where's Oliver?' Clark demanded.

Lex couldn't see what was going on, but he needed to make sure Clark wasn't going to be hurt. He also wanted to make sure that his secrets weren't revealed. For all he knew John might have liked kryptonite and managed to get hold of some more. The irony wasn't lost on Lex, which he had spent all those years trying to find out what Clark was hiding, and now here he was trying to protect that. Deep down he wanted his ex-best friend to tell him because he wanted to, not because he was forced to,

Lex got to the door just as John pulled out a gun that had been in the waistband of his trousers. He hadn't noticed earlier as it had been covered with a loose shirt.

'Leave him alone.' Lex shouted as he rushed in. Even though their friendship ended years ago, Clark had taught him a lot. No matter what happened between them one thing would always remain the same. He would love Clark, and that meant protecting him when no one else could.

'Lex, I knew you would try and take him away from me. It was obvious you wanted him; you could see it in your eyes as you watched his every move. 'You're too late, he belongs to me now.' John turned to look at Clark.

As soon as John had turned away, Lex made his move and attacked the kidnapper. Clark watched on as the two men struggled. He couldn't do anything without knowing if Lex would be shot. He couldn't take a chance. Clark quickly got dressed, his eyes remaining of the fight. He wanted to go out and search for Oliver. He couldn't leave Lex alone after all his ex-best friend knew enough to understand that he wouldn't be hurt. It seemed as if he was doing his best to protect Clark's secret. Clark blinked as the gun went off. The two men crumpled to the floor in a heap.

'Oh god Lex?' The Kryptonian rushed to his side and separated them. As much as he didn't want either man to be seriously hurt, he wanted Lex to be the uninjured one. Clark released a breath, as he noticed the blood on John's shirt growing larger.

John looked down at himself. He used his hands to cover the wound. He looked surprised and shocked that he was the one hurt. 'I'm bleeding, you managed to hurt me?' It was clear that it never occurred to him that this could happen. It seemed with getting away with this for so long made him think that he was invincible.

One of the servants appeared at the door. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the scene in front of her. The man who had terrorised her was lying on the floor bleeding.

'Get a first aid kit, and someone who has experience to get in here and help. Let the captain know that he needs to head back to land. Make sure he contacts the police.' Lex ordered, and with a quick nod the woman scurried off

'Thank you, Lex.' Clark whispered all those years of being enemies in that moment had just disappeared. Clark was once again a teenager who had gone to Lex for help. No matter what the problem had ever been Lex helped him, even when he knew Clark had been lying to him. Then just as quickly as it came it vanished again, and they were back on the yacht. Their friendship had disappeared years ago.

'I'm glad I could help.'

'I never did thank you, did I?' Clark queried.

'Thank me for what?' Lex was confused at where this conversation was going.

'Back in Smallville and all the times that you helped me, no matter what it was or how angry you were with me, you always dropped everything to help. You did your best to protect men and I know my parents and I didn't make it easy. I know this is years too late, but thank you Lex for being a great best friend, and for helping me whenever I needed it.'

Lex looked down at the ground and blushed slightly. 'You're welcome Clark, I'm glad I was able to do something to help. I also owe you an apology. I'm sorry I kept pushing to find out what your secrets were.' He held out his hand to stop Clark from talking. 'I'm not asking for you to tell me them now.'

'I have to find Oliver.' He felt that he needed to tell Lex these things, but no he desperately needed to find the man he loved.

Lex's face closed off a little at the name of his childhood nemesis being mentioned, and the man that had not only won Clark's secrets, but also his heart. 'I'll stay here.'

Clark nodded and ran out of the room. He used his x-ray vision as he made his way around the yacht. He was getting more worried as he passed each room. That was when he suddenly stopped, this was it. He knew Oliver was lying down, but he was afraid of what he would find. Clark pushed the door opened and entered the room. Brennan was tied up in a corner sobbing. On the bed tied up as he had been was Oliver. He's back was a mess from being whipped by John. Clark growled he wanted to go back and kill him for touching, for hurting the man he loved. Blood was still oozing out of some of them.

'Oliver.' Clark rushed to his side and knelt down on the floor so he could see his face. He gently ran his hand through the blonde hair.

Oliver forced his eyes open, and smiled as soon as he saw Clark. Then the memories hit him. 'Clark are you okay? He didn't hurt you or….?

Clark forced back the tears. He was the invulnerable one, and he wasn't tied to a bed after being whipped, but Oliver's concern was all for him. 'You're the one that's been hurt, and you're asking if I'm okay? Yes, I am. Lex got there in time to save me. He and John fought and the gun went off.'

'Is Lex okay?' As much as he distrusted the other man he did help.

'Yes, the bullet hit John. Lex stayed with him, I had to find you.'

'Is John dead?' Brennan sobbed from the floor.

Clark bent down so he could see Brennan clearly. 'He wasn't when I left, but he had lost a lot of blood. So, I don't know.'

'Oh god, please let him die.' Brennan turned and smiled at Oliver. No matter what happened to him, he still needed a guy with money. He wanted a life of luxury.

Clark couldn't believe it. Oliver was hurt and Brennan was still hitting on him. He could feel his eyes start to heat up, but he forced it back. 'Oliver's taken.' He growled. Clark stood and went back over to the billionaire.

'Before Lex got to you, John didn't get a chance to do anything.' Oliver face was full of relief that turned into a wince as he moved. 'Well, this is one for the record books, I'm grateful to Lex for getting there in time.'

Clark smiled at his lover, realising how lucky he was to have him in his life. 'If I untie your arms will your promise not to move until a doctor takes a look at you?'

'Yes, I promise, you do remember that I spent five years on an island with no medical personnel?' Oliver replied cheekily.

'We all know that you're a very macho hero.' Clark sat down carefully on the bed and gently ran his fingers through Oliver's hair.

XXXXX

Lex watched them from the door. His head told him that Clark would never be his. His damn heart told him not to give up. He did nothing but watched and waited. You never know what you could find out and if it could give you an opening.

'Lex, what's going on?' Lana walked over to him. She hadn't glanced into the room yet. 'If there's a problem shouldn't John be here?'

'John's dead.' Lex answered, he hadn't glanced her way at all. As soon as Clark and Oliver had arrived, he'd realised that he and Lana wouldn't work out.

'What happened?'

'He kidnapped Clark and hurt Oliver.' He indicated his head.

Lana turned and followed Lex's gaze and her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe how lovingly Clark was staring at Oliver, how obviously gentle his touch was. 'Who killed him?'

'I did, I knew something was up. I followed him and found Clark. When John left, I tried to help him. John came back and we fought, the gun went off.' Lex explained.

'You won't be in trouble will you?' Lana wanted to make sure that she wasn't around Lex if there was going to be a scandal.

Lex shook his head; it had been obvious what was going through her mind. 'No, he'd kidnapped Clark, hurt Oliver and also had a gun.'

'I should see if Clark needs me.' She was hoping that he would allow her to comfort him.

'I don't think he wants to talk to you now, and he has no intention of leaving Oliver's side.'

'Of course he will, it's me. He has loved me since he was a child. Clark is just confused at the moment.' Lana swished her head so her hair fell down her back.

XXXXX

Clark had heard the two of them talk. He was very thankful that Lex had been there, and for not pushing. He wished that Lana had listened to him. Yes, he had loved her, but it was a childish dream. Now that he was a man he had a different dream. He knew the difference, and he truly loved Oliver.

'What do you want Lana?' Clark's voice was full of impatience. He wasn't in the mood for her at the moment.

Lana stumbled as he spoke; she had never heard that tone from here before. 'I just thought you might need some company.' She smiled sweetly at him.

'I have all the company I need. I have Oliver.'

'Well, if you need anyone else, but Oliver I am there for you.'

'Lana we haven't been friends for a long time. If I need to talk to someone other than Oliver, it will be Chloe I turn to.' Clark was tired that Lana always assumed she would always be first in his eyes.

'Oliver's turned you against me. You love me Clark.'

'Oliver hasn't turned me against you. You're the one that did that Lana? What I felt for you was over long ago. I became friends with Oliver, and that changed to love.' Clark looked down at the man in question and smiled. He bent his head and kissed Oliver.

Lana glared down at the blonde billionaire, turned and stalked off. She ignored the smirk Lex gave her she stomped past.

XXXXX

Oliver collapsed on his bed face down. It was going to take time for him to heal from these wounds; there would also be a lot of scarring on his back. It had been worth it though not only had they managed to get a serial killer off the streets, but he had ended up with Clark. Not only was the Kryptonian in his life, but he was also in his bed. He was still amazed that the younger man actually loved him. He would be joining Oliver soon; he was going to see Chloe first to see her and to also update her on what had happened.

XXXXX

Chloe turned as Clark came into the watchtower. 'How's Oliver?'

'He's going to be fine. There will be some scarring on his back due to how hard John had whipped him.' Clark clenched his hands into a fist.

'At least there is one less serial killer out there.' Chloe muttered. 'So how was Oliver before your trip, did you find out what was wrong with him?'

Clark eyed her suspiciously. 'You knew didn't you?'

'Knew what?'

'Chloe, you knew how Oliver felt about me?'

Chloe opened and closed her mouth. 'Yes I knew, but how do you?'

'We uhhhh had to pretend to be a couple.'

She couldn't help but laugh. 'Wait, in front of Lex and Lana?' Chloe waited for him to nod. 'They think you're a couple?'

'Chloe, we are a couple.' He had talked to Oliver, and they both agreed that they should tell her and his mother should know about them.

'As in together, dating each other?'

'Yes Chloe, we're dating each other.' Clark laughed.

'How did that happen? You suddenly felt like give Olive a test ride and you liked it?'

Clark just shook his head in amusement. 'When Brennan flirted with Oliver, I got so jealous. It didn't help things that when I arrived in Vegas I saw them kissing.' He paused for a moment. 'When we kissed it felt so right. As it went on I realised that I was in love with him, but deep inside everything still felt that same. I had obviously loved him for a while and never realised it.'

'I think you found out when you were supposed to. You would have probably run if it happened before.'

'It doesn't matter now, as long as we are together is what counts.'

'What did your mom say?'

'She was happy for me. She's glad that I've found someone I don't have to lie to. I think she's already planning on asking him over for dinner.' Clark grinned nothing phased his mom for long.

'It does help when you don't have to lie to the people you care about.' Chloe remembered back when he used to do that to her. She understands why now, but back then it hurt.

'Well, my mum, my best friend, and the person I'm in love with all know. They are the most important people in my life.' Clark pulled Chloe into a hug.

'Well, your best friend is thrilled that she knows and can help out. She's also over the moon that you finally have someone to love and that they feel the same.' Chloe paused for a moment. 'How did Lana and Lex deal with the two of you?'

'You knew how Lex felt about me as well didn't you?'

'Yes I did Clark.'

'They both told me that Oliver was using me, and wouldn't accept the lies as they did.'

'They said this to you at the same time?' Chloe was a little confused.

'No separately. They weren't happy when I told them that he knew everything. I didn't say anymore or go into specifics.'

'He didn't do anything to you, did he?'

'Who Lex? No.'

'I meant John.' Chloe just wanted to make sure.

'No he didn't. He put me in a kryptonite collar. It was a pure accident; he had no idea what it was. He stripped me and tied me to the bed. He had to leave to deal with Oliver and Brennan. Lex came in, untied me, he threw away the collar. John came in and fought with Lex. He had a gun, and it went off.'

'It seems to be a small world. Thanks for coming here and showing me you're okay, and for telling me about you and Oliver. Oh and when you tell Lois about the two of you can I be there?'

'Why?' He didn't understand why she would want to do that.

'Clark, you're going to have to tell her that you're seeing Oliver. It's best she hears from one of you two after all her ex-boyfriend is now dating the man she's interested in.'

'The man she's interested in? Lois doesn't like me that way.'

'Clark she really does, trust me on this.'

'Uhhhh do I have to be there?'

Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXX

Oliver opened his eyes slowly. He was still on his stomach.

'Do you need anything?' A feminine voice asked.

Oliver turned his head to see Mrs Kent. 'No, I'm fine thank you Mrs Kent. I believe Clark is going to get a special pillow so I can sit up.'

'I think you can call me Martha, after all you are seeing my son.' She smiled at him.

'I hope you're okay with us Martha. I've loved Clark for years.'

'It was a little bit of a shock. I was unaware of his interest in men. But I'm used to expecting the unexpected from my son.'

'Thank you.' Oliver moved and winced as pain shot through his body.

'Don't move too much Oliver.' She took hold of his hand and waited for the pain to ease.

He turned and smiled at her. 'At least I know everything about him.'

'That's very true, and I get to tell you all his childhood stories that I couldn't with the others.'

'I look forward to it Martha.'

'How about I start now?' Martha waited for him to nod. 'Well, Clark was about four years old…..'

XXXXX

Clark walked into the room and smiled at his mother and Oliver talking. 'Hey.' He gave his mother and Oliver a kiss.

'I was just telling Oliver stories about you Clark.'

'You weren't?' Clark moaned.

'I have the right audience this time. I thought that Oliver should stay at the farm with you while his back heals. He's going to need help.' Martha offered.

'I think that's an excellent idea.' Clark replied.

'That will give me more time to tell him stories about you while you're at work.' Martha added cheerfully.

Clark shook his head, while Oliver's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe how lucky he was with these people in his life. He was the luckiest alien on this or any other planet.

The End


End file.
